I Couldn't Forget You, Love
by Yasumoni
Summary: She left me, for someone else, at the time of my greatest distress, and my love for her turned to absolute hatred..I loved her but still she betrayed me, my feelings for her were burned out...it burned me out..unless the day I leared the TRUTH!..gIV A TRY


_**Hullo**__**!,**_

_**There again, I have come up with another ones shot…Hope you like it!**_

_**I COULDN'T FORGET YOU, LOVE!**_

I opened my eyes and on their own they searched for her but couldn't find her anywhere around

"Where is Mikan?" I had undergone a major surgery and Mikan was nowhere to fuss over me. I was surprised yet annoyed…

"She is out of station, had to attend some important business"

UNBELIVABLE!

I didn't exactly believe him…And also didn't fail to see the glint of tears in Ruka's and Hotaru's eyes…

OK…BUT I still had my boyish pride…I was definitely not going to fuss over the matter…However something deep down inside me told me that something had definitely gone completely wrong…

* * *

><p>Even after two weeks there was hardly any trace of Mikan….<p>

And the very moment Ruka entered my room I knew it was bad news…

"Hey! Natsume…"

"Spit it out, Ruka….You were never good at keeping any secrets from me…" I was getting impatient…

"Mikan married while you were still in coma." he said it all in one breath…And my LIFE fell apart

"WHAT! Mikan left me while I am still alive...still breathing…NO WAY IN HELL! How am I supposed to believe that!…IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Natsume, hear it out for yourself!"…He said handing me a cell phone…. What the hell can it mean…

"Natsume…" Her soft kind voice boomed through my ears.."Hey! Don't make such a face…I am sorry Natsume…please forgive me ..I ..I…believed you would never get up…There were less than 5% chances…I figured you would be happy as well if I am well setteled…Oh! Natsume…I got married five months ago….My-my husband loves me Natsume, perhaps more than you EVER could...Natsume…I am very happy…for you, for me…Just forget me OK…and get yourself a beautiful girl…and happily settle down….Natsume ! I am sorry. ..I didn't have a choice…."

I couldn't utter a single word. And the line went dead in hands…it was already beeping…

"Happy without her…WHO THE HELL IS SHE KIDDING…"

My hands were shaking…I could no longer hold the phone ...In fact I felt like I couldn't even hold myself together…And slowly the world darkened before my eyes…

"NATSUME!"…. Ruka's worried scream was all I could hear….

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK-<strong>_

Like many others I had fallen for my sister's best friend and my best friend fell for my sister…

Like the bright sunlight she had shone in our lives….

She had made Hotaru, my younger sister and me smile…

"Ne, Natsume…Is it possible for you to forget me"? Asked my polka dots…

"Not in this life…"

"Does that means you will forget me in after life" She pouted and made the face, I had fallen head over heels for…

I started coughing…violently…And her tiny hands caressed my back…her expression worried…

"Hey! Now that it stopped you don't have to fake it…."

"You will stop stroking then…"

"Pervert" she mumbled

"Mikan, Its better if you forget me, ….._How long will I last…with this body of mine_"

"NATSUME! Don't you ever dare to mention it…We will find a solution…There's no doubt about it"….

Yeah! She was the only one who had the unwavering faith that I will live…Now! How can I survive without her…

I CAN'T,AND NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO FORGET YOU MIKAN…

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALMOST A YEAR LATER<em>**

"You know Natsume…..tomorrow my cousin Miyoko is visiting …She is a pleasant girl…Who knows some chemistry might cook up…Why don't you pick her up from the airport"

"Yes, Nichan why don't you give her a chance….." Hotaru shouted from the kitchen…

I got irritated…Yeah! these days I get irritated very soon

"After , what that – what your dear best friend did with me – is it at all possible …..That slut …that whore"

**_BANG!_**

"D-O-N-'T D-A-R-E T-O I-N-S-U-L-T H-E-R…." Hotaru fumed…she was dead serious…

"Hey. Hotaru dear what's up for dinner…" Ruka said with an obvious effort to lighten the mood…

Hoaru didn't reply….

"I don't think I will wait for dinner…" I said and rushed out of the room

* * *

><p>Tommorow is my birthday…And no matter what she always wished…But I don't think she will remember this time, WILL SHE?…She is too damn busy with her dammn happy life…<p>

But still I was wide-awake…

And the moment the clock struck 12 my phone rang…

"Happy Birthday! Natsume, Ummmmm its already sooo many months right….You see I am so busy….But I think you can do without my calls right…."

"Mikan.." I just couldn't be angry no matter how much I wanted to….

"And did you get a pretty girlfriend yet….I hope so Natsume…Natsume! I am sorry…I didn't have a choice…I am sorry…"

And again the line went dead in my hands…

"MIKAN!"

I have to forget her, the same way she forgot me….

But only I couldn't…

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE FOLLOWING DAYS<strong>_

"Ni chan…We need to talk, you have to stop that drinking and I can't see you die before my own eyes again!"

"Why the hell should I suffer?

She Is the one who will suffero will suffer, for hurting me, for betraying me!" I barked breaking the glass in my hand

Hotaru sighed …

The next morning, Hotaru asked me to follow her, I was quite uncertain, yet I DID feel guiltyabout shouting at her…It after all wasn't her fault that Mikan left me…

She drove all the way, without uttering a single word, strangely composed …

She stopped before a cemetery … handed me a bunch of white roses…and asked me to follow her…

She walked on… in the city of dead, stopped before a gravestone, placed the flowers and knelt down to pray…

And as I read the inscription in the tombstone…I reeled back in shock …

It was written…

**_Here Lies_**

_**Sakura Mikan**_

_**Who loved, was loved**_

_**And**_

**_Died for her Love_**

I was too shocked for words…

"How !… when!" It must have happened recently … It was only last week that she wished me!

Hotaru finally spoke

"Officially, she died because her car crashed…she was declared brain dead in the hospital

…She had already signed papers for donating all her organs…and you being a complex case of liver sclerosis…her liver went to you…"

"BUT its impossible…she called me after I recovered…She wished me on my birthday…"

"Ni chan, those were voice records…I found them in her house…her last and only wish was

not to name her love as sacrifice…There were less than 5% chances of your survival, yet she had faith in you…All she wanted was to see you happy…forget her and be happy…" My cold natured little sister Hotaru was crying

"Did she leave any messages for me?"

"No, she didn't want you to know"

"You know Hotaru, your friend is the greatest BAKA in this world"

I staggered towards the grave…I fell over her grave…and for the last time…I cried …with everything I had!

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Years later…<em>**

"Mikan! Dads home. Are you ready?"

"Dad!…" The raven-haired hazel-eyed girl jumped at me…her eyes were so much like her…they were HER'S!

"Are we visiting Okasan(mom) today…Wait!…let me take me picture book I need to show it to her…Won't she be happy, Otousan(dad)?"

"I am sure…" I smiled "Hurry up! Cousin Tora must already be there with Hotaru and Ruka!"

I stopped my car near city of the dead…

But she wasn't dead for me…

" Miss me, Polka? I am sure you do, much more than I do…How can I miss you, …we don't miss those whose essence we can feel all the time…You know what, whenever I think about you I try to draw you out in the thin air, I try to imagine your reaction in every funny situation I encounter…And moreover I am hardly lonely, am I?

I looked towards the hazel-eyed girl, Mikan, playing with her cousin Tora while Ruka and Hotaru watched over them

"Mikan, she knows we are not her biological parents, but you know Mikan, she loves you more than her own, after all, I adopted her, after YOUR eyes were transplanted to hers, she lost her parents and her eyesight, in the a car crash…Man! I have started to talk like an old fool right?…Mikan…I am sure you are waiting for me, right?"

And I could bet on my life, I heard her reply…."I am , Natsume, I am…"

And on her gravestone, it now said, as I urged them to change

_**Here Lies**_

_**Sakura Mikan**_

_**Who loved, was loved**_

_**And**_

**_Is waiting for her Love_**

* * *

><p>A Penny For Your Reviews Please…_^<p>

There, I don't have any idea how I could write a tragic fanfic … I hope it isn't horrible…**shudders**…I mean its sooooo unlike me….Well! I am myself surprised…But I have been writing this for ages…But I was afraid to publish...I don't know what to say now

Well, let me Thank my friends, who have been supporting me with their reviews,…for **Beware Of My Crimson Eyes**, my first Oneshot, **I Still Love You , BAKA!**…

And definitely, my those special friends who reviewed my latest Oneshot, **Its Worth Every Second, If Only For your Love**,(it was horrilble, I wrote int on a whim!* I never got a chance to specially thank them~ this is dedicated to you all~

**_TRANSIENT TEARS- 2 words for you, arigato gosaimasu!_**

**_ETERNAL-3V-EV3R- Laura ! thanks!..._**

**_Macchi chan- You bet you look 300 times cute as well like Natsume._^...Thanks for your previous comment_**

**_Nikki-chii- I am glad you were touched...I am a sadist right?..._^_**

**_Annomous- you wanted a tragedy!, I am not sure if its up to mark, but thanks for your encouraging comment...^_^_**

**_Anomously Annomous- Thanks! Btw. I dearm for a gakuen alice lifestyle as well_**

**_Now, it will be a sacrilage, if I don't mention, Iris Petals, Aika, Chiu, and my beautiful sister Jasmin...Dedicated to you too!_**

**_(Yikes!...It got long!...)_**

P.S.- Liver Sclerosis is a liver disorder where the liver shrinks down. It may be viral at times but its main reason is heavy drinking…At the last stage, its only remedy is transplant…and natsume was in the last stage, any doubts about the story , you may p.m me or better still, write it down in the review!

P.S.-If you have time you can give my latest story, ***_So, shall we ...BREAKUP?*_** A try toooooo!

_I know its terrible, but still thanks a lot for reading~ and reviewing ^_^_

_(I am such a taketive girl, phew!)_


End file.
